Wet
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After a disappointing night-in, Victor tries to make things up to Ruby.


**Title:** Wet  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Ruby/Victor  
**Summary:** After a disappointing first sexual encounter, Victor tries to make things up to Ruby.  
**Warnings: **Sexy times.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Enjoy your porn and feels, ladies ;) Thanks to my sexy wife for the beta.

Ruby gathered her hair and twisted it before tossing it over her shoulder and stepping into the gentle stream from the showerhead. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax. Tonight had not gone as she'd planned and she wanted to wash everything away so she could start off fresh.

She knew that any new relationship had its shy, awkward moments, and with the two of them things were even more complicated. They were still trying to find who they were, their past lives fighting against their cursed selves all while trying to make a new life. Everything was a mess, so she should have expected things to fall to shit, but…

Red had been an eternal optimist, something she had been able to reclaim as Ruby.

Even monsters deserved happiness, after all.

But they'd both been too nervous, too determined to make everything perfect, and now…

Ruby sighed in resignation.

That had been the worst sex of her life.

And not just on his part, she'd been bad too. They'd both been too tense and anxious and things had just gone downhill from there. Excusing herself for the shower had been the best decision she'd made since before pulling Victor into her bedroom.

They shouldn't have planned things. Their attempt to take things slow and do everything right shouldn't have extended to sex. If being the town slut had taught her anything, it was to follow her passions.

_Stupid, Ruby_, she scolded, wondering how they were supposed to recover from this. She was too humiliated to face him. You couldn't keep dating someone that you wanted to avoid for fear that your shame would kill you.

She hung her head and did her best to fight off the humiliating memories that had been their first, and probably last, time together.

The water began to turn cold and she cursed as she realized she'd been gone for too long. She quickly washed off and rinsed her hair before closing the faucet and stepping out of the shower into the cold bathroom air.

Ruby wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed another for her hair. She stepped towards the foggy mirror and did her best to quickly dry her hair. If he hadn't gathered his things and gone by now, her long absence would only serve to make things even more awkward when she joined him in bed.

Grabbing her hairbrush, she hung her head and brushed furiously, her attention focused on her task.

Two lips pressed against the back of her neck and she jumped in alarm. She caught whiff of his cologne and sighed in relief as she relaxed against his chest.

"Victor," she whispered. Her wolf's senses were useless when she wasn't paying attention.

Slinking both arms around her waist, he kissed her shoulder before speaking.

"Were you planning to hide in here all night?"

He trailed his hands lazily over her sides while watching her in the mirror.

Ruby shook her head with a shy smile and looked down to avert his gaze.

"No, I just…"

"It was really bad?"

"So bad." She agreed, still humiliated. She took a moment to compose herself before glancing up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest before burying his face in her damp hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ruby assured. Now that she was back in his arms, she was sure they could try it again. She cared for him too deeply to let one bad bout of sex ruin what they had. He nuzzled her hair and she sighed contently.

"We should go back to bed," she whispered, thinking it would be nice to sleep in his arms.

"That's not a bad idea," he replied. Victor spun her around in his arms and tilted her chin. He watched her for a long moment, sending butterflies through her stomach, before lowering his mouth to hers. Her fingers found their way into his hair before he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her pelvis against his.

_Oh_, she thought as he pushed his tongue past her lips. He clearly had other ideas about what they could do in bed and she wasn't complaining. As she deepened the kiss, she realized that this was what they'd been missing earlier. Ruby let her towel fall to the floor as he pressed her against the sink before hoisting her up onto the small counter. He kissed her for another long moment, eliciting small moans from her lips before releasing her. He pressed his mouth to her neck before trailing his tongue over her body, stopping to pay attention to her areolas before kissing his way down her belly.

Ruby gripped the sink, praying they didn't break it, and let out a small cry when he wasted no time in delving his tongue between her thighs.

"Victor!" She hissed, wondering how in the Hell he knew how to use his tongue like that and why he hadn't done this to her earlier. "Oh God," she groaned as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder. He lapped at her juices and she started to forget all about their earlier failed sexual encounter as she felt a knot build up in her stomach.

_Just one more minu-_

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" She barked.

He grinned and kissed her as he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his middle and tried not to be aroused by her own taste. But with her wolf senses taking over and the smell of their shared arousal, she was all but dry humping him.

Victor carried her into the bedroom and tossed her onto the mattress like she was nothing more than a ragdoll. She held herself up with her hands and watched him tear into a condom wrapper like his life depended on it. There were a million things she wanted to do to him, but the moment he slipped the damn rubber on, she pulled him on top of her and attacked his mouth with her own.

They could worry about all of those other things later; right now she needed him to fuck her properly.

He teased her opening, sliding the tip of his cock through her wet folds. She protested, wishing he'd just get to it. This was pure torture. He slowly slipped inside of her and she cried out, thinking it was about time. He pulled out and began taunting her again as he rubbed his cock over her swollen clit.

Not about to have more of this nonsense, she bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He chuckled before flipping her over. Forcing her legs apart with his knee, be drew her against him until she was on her knees and pressed against him.

He quickly slid his hand between her legs and parted her lips before running his thumb over her opening, gathering her fluids. He pressed his erection against her ass as he brought his thumb up to stroke her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Ruby clawed at the bedspread, gathering the fabric between her fingers as she rubbed herself against him in encouragement.

"Victor," she pleaded, knowing she could easily overpower him and ride him until she was spent.

He pressed his lips against her spine and kissed his way up her back. Chills went through her, hardening her nipples. He bit into her shoulder and she whimpered in frustration.

"I want to make sure you come this time, my jewel," he whispered, the heat from his breath on her ear sending a new wave of shivers through her body.

She turned her head, until they were nose to nose, and did her best not to growl as she spoke to him.

"If you don't fuck me in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to throw you down, tie you to the bedpost, and then make you watch as I use every single sex toy in my possession on myself, leaving you with a severe case of blue balls. Do we have an understanding?"

Victor swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Are there many, then?" He asked as a smirk took over his lips and Ruby had to fight a smile.

"You basta-" He cut her off with a kiss and threw her onto her back before thrusting into her fully. She arched her back and dug her nails into his skin as he pulled out and thrust in once more. Confident he was done with the foreplay nonsense she wrapped both legs over his back and met his thrusts with vigor.

She tugged on his lower lip, nibbling before moving her lips to his neck, marking him. He was hers and she wanted everyone to know it.

"Goddammit, Ruby," he hissed as she bit him hard.

Ruby grinned and kissed him again before flipping their bodies over and pinning him to the bed. She was close and she wanted to come on her terms. She rode him and cried his name as an orgasm shot through her. She sped up, wondering if she could come again before he did.

Victor pulled his wrists free from her grasp and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her into a kiss. He moved his hands to her hips and sat up before pulling her back onto him.

She groaned and reached between their bodies, stroking the base of his shaft as she moved over him.

"Ruby," he mumbled, burying his head between the cleft in her breasts. She released him and moved her fingers through his hair as he bit down on her flesh, hard. Ruby faltered, distracted by the sensation of him taking a nipple between his teeth. He used that moment to lower her onto her back.

With her nipple still in his mouth, he pulled her hips flush with his. Once he left his mark on her skin, he hitched her legs over his shoulders and entered her again, deeper and tighter this time. She clenched her walls around him and pulled his mouth back down to hers to muffle her screams.

As she pulled away, certain she was done, she felt another wave build and she cursed him. Now he was just showing off. Well, she'd fix that. Ruby slipped her hand between them and gathered some of the mess they were making between her fingers. She broke away from him and kissed his neck as she trailed her fingers over his fine ass before running her lubricated hand between the cleft of his cheeks.

"You can't put your finge-" Ruby pressed down and massaged him, ignoring his protests. "Oh God," he shuddered and jerked into her. He came a moment later, cursing her name before rolling off of her.

"Fucking minx."

She relaxed into the mattress smugly before turning onto her side and playfully drawing on his chest with her fingertips.

"I'm glad you're actually capable of lasting longer than three minutes, Herr Doctor," she teased in a sing-song voice. She watched him for a moment, biting her lip to see if she went too far. He stared at her in mock-horror but then a smile crossed his features.

"Don't you start," he growled before pulling her into his arms and kissing her harshly. She smiled against his lips, feeling happier than she had in decades. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him until she ran out of oxygen.

She rested her elbows on his chest and watched him watching her for a long moment before laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ruby-"

"I just never thought I'd fall in love with the lecherous Dr. Whale." She informed him, recalling all of those years he'd spent preying on her while she rebutted his advances. And of course, she never imagined she'd love someone who wasn't Peter.

"That makes two of us, sweetheart," he whispered before pulling her down into his arms and covering her with the duvet.

"So, what now?" She asked quietly, hoping their months of dating and romance didn't go out the window because they now knew they were capable of having amazing sex.

"We sleep, I ravish you in the morning, we get you back in that shower, and then you can make me pancakes."

"Yes, well, if you made them, the Inn would burn down," she replied while stifling a yawn.

"Hmm, I love you too," he grumbled, closing his eyes.

Ruby smiled and tucked her head under his chin, allowing the steady beat of his heart to lull her to sleep.


End file.
